


A Table Woman in the Desert

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405prompt, Other
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mona genç adenın zamanına düşerse ne olur</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Table Woman in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



            Mona usulca gözlerini açtığında kollarındaki miniğin uyanmış olduğunu görür. Kızıl saçlı minik prenses ona gülümserken genç kadın bir anda içinden bir yerlere çekildiğini hisseder.  Sanki gözlerini açıp kapaması kadar bir sürede kendini ayakta, altın sarısı kumların üstünde bulur. Çevresinde kumdan başka bir şey yok, etrafa bakınır.

            Genç kadın Senor’dan gördüğü kadarıyla Rose’un onu aynı babası gibi zamanda bir yerlere attığını ve biraz beklerse miniğin onu geri götüreceğini düşünür. Zaman geçer ama Rose hala Mona’yı geri döndürmediğinde genç kadının içini bir korku sarmaya başlar. Hava kararıyor, çöl rüzgârı sertleşiyordur.

            Mona esen rüzgara karşı ellerini gözlerine siper eder. Uzakta siyahlar içerisinde iki atlının- hayır deve süren iki kişinin ona doğru geldiklerini gördüğünde yutkunur.  Adamlar yanına geldiklerinde anlamadığı bir dille onla konuştuklarında, Mona anlamadığını söyler. Adamlardan biri aynı üstündeki gibi siyah burkayı onun başından geçirir. Sonra onu bileğinden tutarak deveye ilerletir, binmesini işaret eder. Mona yine bilmediğini göstermek için ellerini açtığında, siyahlar içindeki adam damağına vurarak bir ses çıkarır, deve yere oturunca Mona’nın ellerini tutarak onu deveye oturtur, daha sonra arkasına da kendi geçer. Elleriyle ona ipleri göstererek tutmasını tembihler, sonra yine aynı sesi çıkardığında deve ayağa kalkar.

            Mona korkuyla devenin hörgücüne yapışmışken, arkasındaki adam bir eli iplerde diğer eliyle kaymasın diye onu tutuyordur. Az sonra genç kadının sırtını düzleştirmesi için elini sırtına bastırır. Mona düzleştiğinde devenin daha hızlı ilerlediğini fark ettiğinde dik durmaya çalışır. Karanlığa rağmen ileride altın sarısı parlayan sarayı gördüğünde derin bir nefes alır. Arkasındaki adam yine anlamadığı dille bağırdığında önlerindeki sarayın kapısı açılır, sarayın iç taraflarına girerler.

            Bir süre daha gittikten sonra adam deveyi durdurmuş, Mona’yı indirmiş, sonra da burkasını isteyip aldıktan sonra uzaklaşmıştır. Genç kadın çevresini inceler. Genç kadınlar ellerinde sepetlerle aynı tarafa doğru koşturuyor, genç adamlar silahlarını parlatıyor ya da o garip lisanı konuşarak gülüp eğleniyorlardır. Az sonra burkayı bırakan adam döndüğünde ona eliyle onunla birlikte yürümesini işaret eder. Mona ilk kez bronz tenli adamın yeşil gözlerine dikkat eder.

            Yeşil gözlü yakışıklı adam onu serin sarayın içine soktuğunda genç kadın derin bir nefes alır. Aniden bir zilin çalmasıyla yeşil gözlü de dahil etraftaki herkes kafasını yere eğer, Mona karşısındaki zarif adamı inceler. Kahverengi gözlü ve saçlı adam genç kıza yaklaşırken yanındaki askere dönerek İngilizce konuşur.

 “Teşekkür ederim Mahon, yerine dönebilirsin.”

            Asker bunla başını daha çok eğerek selam verir ve geri dönerek geldiği yöne doğru ilerler. Mona giden askerden sonra başını yine karşısındaki kahverengi gözlü adama çevirir.

 “ Soruların olduğunu biliyorum Mona, benimle çardağıma kadar yürür müsün?”

            Mona başını sallarken şokta, karşısındakinin Jaali olduğunu fark ederek kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışır. Aden çardağa kadar onun sakinleşmesi için ona zaman tanımak adına konuşmaz. Deniz gören çardağa girdiklerindeyse Mona’ya oturmasını işaret eder. Oturduklarında nedimeler onlara limonata bırakıp giderler. Genç kadın uzanıp bardağını alır ve büyük bir yudum limonata içer. Serinlik onu biraz daha kendine getirirken açıklamaya çalışır.

 “Senor, yani Jaali, ben bu zamandan değilim, nasıl geldiğimi size açıkla-“

 “Sakin ol Mona. Rose yanlışlıkla seni buraya atmış olmalı.”

            Mona onun bilmesiyle derin nefesini bırakırken Aden gülümser.

 “İstersen seni geri yollayabilirim?”

 “Çok iyi olur Senor, Rose odada yalnızdı.”

            Aden’ın gözlerinden bir karaltı geçip kaybolur. Başını sallarken Mona gözlerini açtığında kendini Senor’un odasında yatakta Rose’un yanında otururken bulur. Minik onu görünce bir gülüş sesi çıkarır.

 “Ah Rose, ne demeye çalışıyorsun?”

            Minik yine gülümserken açılan kapıdan Senor gözükür. Mona kalktığını söylerek kapıya ilerler, sarışın babası kızıl kızının yanına onunla oynamaya giderken genç kadın kapıdan çıkar.

 

OMG Mahon/Mona şipledim resmen!


End file.
